This invention relates generally to a device or system for transporting an individual on a trolley or cart along a cable tray for maintenance or servicing of the cable tray utilities and equipment associated with the cable tray, as well as accessing and servicing locations along the route of the service tray, and more particularly to a unique trolley or cart that is configured to be supported by and travel along the cable tray.
Cable trays are elongated scaffolds that are designed and commonly used for routing of wiring, plumbing and other such utilities in elevated settings, and throughout buildings and other facilities for various applications. In many applications, cable tray systems are quite extensive and weave throughout one or more structures, in and out of tunnels and gaps, and through various openings. Often, cable trays are elevated and may be located behind by walls or equipment. Consequently, portions of cable tray systems are often very difficult to access. This can be a significant problem when the utilities carried by the cable trays or associated equipment require inspection, maintenance and/or repairs in the vicinity of a portion of a cable tray that is difficult to access.
It would therefore be desirable to have a device that would provide an individual relatively convenient access along the length of a cable tray. The individual could then readily conduct inspections, and perform maintenance and repairs to the utilities or equipment carried by the cable trays. The individual would also have the ability to perform similar functions on equipment or facilities positioned along, but not carried by, the cable tray.
As will become evident in this disclosure, the present invention provides benefits over the existing art.